


Whenever You Call

by moimoi_chan



Series: 101 Ways to Write KuroTsukki [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: To think, this all started because Kuroo texted the wrong number.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: 101 Ways to Write KuroTsukki [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've written like this chatfic 3 different times before and I'm mostly happy about this one :3

**[** _**You** _ **,** _**090-xxx-xxx** _ **]**

 **[** _**11:52 AM** _ **]**

**You:** bo ik ur at akaashis 

**You:** but we're out of hairgel 

**You:** get some on ur way home ;)

**090-xxx-xxx:** Wrong number. Sorry. 

**You:** shit sorry 

**090-xxx-xxx** : Its fine

 **090-xxx-xxx** **:** Hope your friend brings you more hair gel 

**090-xxx-xxx:** Or not. 

**You:** awww thx unknown #

 **You:** honestly the nicest thing uve ever said to me <3

**090-xxx-xxx:** Its the only thing I've said to you. 

**090-xxx-xxx** **:** And honestly that just makes you seem sad 

**You:** </3

 **You:** why you got be so cold 

**You** : my heart, broken 

**090-xxx-xxx:** I'm deleting your number now 

**090-xxx-xxx:** Goodbye

**You:** noooooooooo 

**You:** ill behave ( ɵ̥̥ ˑ̫ ɵ̥̥)

**090-xxx-xxx** **:** I want to block your number so bad 

**090-xxx-xxx:** But my friend told me to "be nice" 

**090-xxx-xxx:** Apparently you have feelings?

**You:** i'm hurt 

**You:** meanie 

**090-xxx-xxx:** What are you, 12?

**You:** ill have u know that i am a very responsible 23 yr old 

**090-xxx-xxx:** Wow. You just give your age out to every stranger you meet?

**You:** only the cute ones ;)

**090-xxx-xxx:** Oh? Whats this?

 **090-xxx-xxx:** The block button? 

**You:** u won't

**090-xxx-xxx:** I won't? 

**You:**....

**090-xxx-xxx:** [screenshotblockunknownnumber.jpeg]

**You** : woahwoahwoah 

**You:** i understand good sir, have a nice day 

**You:** sir is alright? i don't want to misgender u 

**090-xxx-xxx:** Yeah, that's what I thought. 

**090-xxx-xxx:** Oh yes, you thought correctly 

**You:** oh good to know :)

 **You:** me too btw 

**090-xxx-xxx:** I gathered as much 

**You:** oho-ho? was it my dashing, dominant personality? handsome looks?

 **You:** (•́⌄•́๑)૭✧

**090-xxx-xxx:** [screenshotblockunknownnumber.jpeg]

**You:** sorry!!

**090-xxx-xxx** : That picture will come in handy I see 

**You:** awwww, u plan on keeping in touch with me?

 **You:** touched, really i am 

**090-xxx-xxx:** Obviously I am 

**090-xxx-xxx:** Talking to you right now is more exciting than waiting for my friend to stop flirting with his 'friend' so we can go to class

**You:** ahhh young love 

**090-xxx-xxx:** I could be older than you

 **090-xxx-xxx:** Oh, he's done now 

**You:** you do type like an old man tho

 **You:** awww!

 **You:** ttyl stranger 

**You:** im kuroo btw 

**090-xxx-xxx:** It was nice talking to you Kuroo-san

**You:** i don't get a name :(

**090-xxx-xxx:** Tsukishima 

**You:** wow that surprisingly easy 

**You:** well bye tsukishima

**090-xxx-xxx:** Bye 

**_You_ have updated _090-xxx-xxx's_ contact. **

**_090-xxx-xxx_ has been changed to _tsukishima_**


	2. Chapter 2

**[ _You_ , _tsukishima_ ]**

**[ _7 PM_ ]**

**You:** i hate my life 

**You:** im going to die 

**You:** nice knowing u tsukishima 

**tsukishima:** Nice knowing you too 

**You:** WOW 

**You:** u don't care abt me?

**tsukishima:** No?

 **tsukishima:** I wasn't aware I was supposed to

**You:** (๑´╹‸╹`๑)

**tsukishima:** That is atrocious 

**You:** (๑´╹‸╹`๑)

 **You:** my feelings 

**You:** (๑´╹‸╹`๑)

**tsukishima:** Ugh. Fine. 

**tsukishima:** What seems to be troubling you Kuroo-san?

**You:** ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 **You:** theres this guy 

**tsukishima:** Nevermind

 **tsukishima:** I don't care anymore 

**You:** rood!

**tsukishima:** Thats too bad 

**You:** ANYWAY 

**You:** there's this guy 

**You:** tht i hate so fkn much 

**tsukishima:** Why?

**You:** he's so iaudosfhnefeifzamwp

 **You:** you know?

**tsukishima:** No. I don't know. 

**You:** well thats just sad 

**tsukishima:** That block button still exists 

**You:** tsukishima! no!

 **You:** im sorry, ill change! 

**You:** please anything but the block button 

**tsukishima:**......

**You:** (๑´╹‸╹`๑)

**tsukishima:** Send that emoticon again and that's a wrap for you 

**You:**...

 **You:** got it 

**tsukishima:** Good 

**[ _You_ , _tsukishima]_**

**[ _11:09 PM_ ]**

**tsukishima:** You never did tell me why you hated that guy 

**You:** TSUKISHIMA 

**You:** you do care! 

**tsukishima:** Never mind, forget I asked 

**You:** nonononono

 **You:** just thought i irritated you, you know?

**tsukishima:** Oh you do, don't get me wrong 

**You:** :(

**tsukishima:** But mostly everything irritates me so don't worry, you're not special 

**You:** ouch-y 

**You:** i have feelings remember?

 **You:** you must treat me delicatley 

**You:** and with care

**tsukishima:** delicately*

**You:** oh fuck off im tired

**tsukishima:** Then go to sleep? 

**You:** can't 

**You:** gotta study for this quiz tomorrow 

**tsukishima:** Oh no, that's horrible 

**You:** i can feel ur sarcasm from here.....

**tsukishima:** Good :)

**You:** fouindmlwfmsuqf3h,

**tsukishima:**?

**You:** YOU SENT A THINGY!

 **You:** ooops, didn't mean caps 

**tsukishima:** Thingy?

 **tsukishima:** Oh 

**tsukishima:** Don't worry, I deleted it 

**You:** nnooooooooooooooooooo

 **You:** the only piece of evidence of tsukishima showing emotions has been annihilated 

**tsukishima:** That's quite unfortunate 

**You:** oh shush you 

**tsukishima:** Alright 

**tsukishima:** I need to get some sleep anyway 

**You:** are you saying that i keep you up ;)

**tsukishima:** [screenshotblockunknownnumber.jpeg]

**You:** oh look...

 **You:** my notes.....

 **You:** hehe

**tsukishima:** Thats what I thought 

**[ _You_ , _tsukishima_ ]**

**[ _2:12 AM]_**

**You:** sleep well tsukishima 

**[ _You_ , _tsukishima_ ]**

**[ _9:18 AM_ ]**

**tsukishima:** You went to bed at two in the morning?

 **tsukishima:** Well good luck on your quiz Kuroo-san

**[ _You_ , _tsukishima_ ]**

**[ _10:02 AM_ ]**

**You:** oh sorry i was jogging 

**You:** and then i went out for breakfast with bo 

**You:** but thanks :)

**tsukishima:** No worries, its not like I expected a reply right away

 **tsukishima:** Bo?

**You:** bo!

 **You:** bokuto, he's my best bro 

**tsukishima:** The hair gel guy, if I'm not mistaken? 

**You:** lmaooo

 **You** : yeh basically

 **You:** he's my roommate ꒰˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩๑꒱♡

**tsukishima:** I don't know if this is a good or bad thing 

**You: i** t's a great thing! 

**You:** bo's the greatest ever 

**You:** he's wild sometimes tho 

**tsukishima:** I'm not surprised 

**You:** i-

 **You:** u got a roommate tsukishima? 

**tsukishima:** What makes you think I have a roommate?

**You:** ur in uni too right? 

**You:** if not pls stop talking to me 

**You:** i don't wanna go to jail 

**tsukishima:** Suddenly, I'm a highschooler again 

**You:** φ(ﾟ ωﾟ//）

 **You:** u don't mean that 

**tsukishima:** Hm

 **tsukishima:** Sure, let's go with that 

**You:** （‐＾▽＾‐）

 **You:** oh answer the question 

**tsukishima:** Why? 

**You:** bccc

 **You:** i wanna know more about u!

 **  
** **tsukishima:** Weird 

**tsukishima:** But yes, I have a roommate 

**You:** cool cool 

**You:** dorms? 

**tsukishima:** Ew

 **tsukishima:** No, apartment. Pretty close to campus 

**You:** lol i don't blame u 

**You:** but same 

**You:** what's ur roommate like? is he nice? 

**tsukishima:** They*

**You:** oh my bad 

**You:** sorry :(

**tsukishima:** Its fine you didn't know 

**You:** but that doesn't stop me from feeling guilty tsukki 

**tsukishima:** Don't call me that 

**You:** but tsukishima is way to long! 

**tsukishima:** too*

 **tsukishima:** And deal with it 

**You:** :(

 **You:** its not like i can call u by ur first name 

**tsukishima:** Assuming that I'd tell you my first name in the first place 

**You:** rude :(

 **You:** what if i tell u mine? 

**You:** then we can exchange

**tsukishima:** No

**You:** awwww

 **You:** okay :(

**[ _You_ , _tsukishima_ ] **

**[ _3:12 PM_ ]**

**tsukishima:** I'll think about it 

**[ _You_ , _tsukishima_ ]**

**[ _3:30 PM_ ]**

**You:** yayyy 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you guys have any scenarios you want :)
> 
> this is gonna be 100% self-indulgent but you know ill probably add angst and plot soon cause i can't help myself


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha-ha im backkkk 
> 
> also, school is a bitch, i just thought i should let everyone know

**[ _You_** , _ **Kuroo-san**_ **]**

 **[** **Wendesday; 9:34 AM]**

 **Kuroo-san:** tsukishima 

**Kuroo-san:** i have a very important question 

**You:** What?

**Kuroo-san:** what name do you have for me on your phone?

 **Kuroo-san:** pls tell me its not just my name 

**You:**....

 **You:** No of course not

**Kuroo-san:** liar, lemme see 

**_You_ ** **have updated _Kuroo-san_ 's contact. **

_**Kuroo-san** _ **has been changed to _Kuroo_ **

**You:** [screenshot9:42am.jpeg]

 **You:** See? 

**Kuroo** : that's still my name 

**Kuroo:** and judging how it took u 4 mins to answer 

**Kuroo:** u just changed it didn't u 

**You:** I have no idea what you're talking about Kuroo-san 

**Kuroo:** no punctuation mark i see 

**Kuroo:** very sus tsukishima 

**You** : Shut up

 **You:** I don't have to use punctuation marks if I don't want to 

**Kuroo:** rebel 

**Kuroo** : ANYWAY 

**Kuroo:** ask me smth, anything 

**You:** That sounds stupid, no thank you. 

**Kuroo** **:** but tsukishima :(

 **Kuroo:** how will we ever be friends if we don't abt each other?

**You:** Guess we just can't be friends then...

**Kuroo:** damn 

**Kuroo:** ic how it is 

**[ _You, Kuroo_ ] **

**[** **Wednesday; 5:46 PM]**

**You:** Fine. Whats your favorite food or whatever 

**Kuroo:** TSUKISHIMA YOU CARE :3

**You:** I'm regretting this already 

**Kuroo:** nonononononono

 **Kuroo:** i like grilled mackerel basically 

**You:** Old man 

**Kuroo:** oh come on dude 

**Kuroo:** whats yours then

**You:** I like sweet things 

**Kuroo:** like...?

**You:** I swear if you laugh at me...

**Kuroo:** i won't i won't 

**You:** Strawberry shortcake. 

**Kuroo:**....

**[ _You, Kuroo_ ]**

**[Wenseday; 5:52 PM]**

**Kuroo:** okay im back now 

**Kuroo:** i just had to...uh

 **Kuroo:** get a snack 

**You:** I should have lied. 

**Kuroo:** no!!!!

 **Kuroo:** okay, my turn now 

**You:** I was not aware of the fact that we were taking turns

**Kuroo:** hush 

**Kuroo:** uhm, major?

**You:** Paleontology

**Kuroo:** oho-ho

 **Kuroo:** tsukishimas so cool ^^

**You:** Its not that impressive.

**Kuroo:** but ur working hard + enjoying urself right?

**You:** Yes

**Kuroo:** then yes its very cool 

**You:** Thanks I guess? 

**Kuroo:** cough cough 

**Kuroo:** ur turn tsukishima 

**You:** Oh erm, give me a minute 

**[You, Tadashi]**

**[Wendesday; 6:41 PM]**

**You:** hypothetically speaking if a person i knew was trying to get to know someone else

 **You:** what kind of questions do you think they would ask?

**Tadashi:** this about the stranger?

**You:** i said hypothetically speaking

**Tadashi:** im not telling u until u tell me 

**You:** fine, yes, it is 

**You:** happy now?

**Tadashi:** very much so yes

 **Tadashi:** ask for a selfie? can't hurt to see what we're working with 

**Tadashi:** and then send it to me pls 

**You:**....

 **You:** you just want to make my life a living hell don't you?

**Tadashi:** its for ur own good :)

**You:** mhm sure 

**[You, Kuroo]**

**[Wenseday; 8:14 PM]**

**You:** That took longer than expected sorry 

**Kuroo:** nahh its fine 

**You:** I was going to ask if it was okay if I got a picture of you?

**Kuroo:** oho-ho?

 **Kuroo:** do i get one of you too? just to be fair?

**You:** Oh, yeah of course. 

**Kuroo:** [[picturecamera1.jpeg]](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSJrh5P70TLr-E4bsn6Hbt5Rha9HI8CfHXRlwQjfKy_0nntoJY%3Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2F236x%2F00%2F1f%2F2c%2F001f2ca198a1359b365776d8a19f2937--haikyuu--haikyuu-selfie.jpg&usqp=CAU)

**Kuroo:** guess which ones me?

 **Kuroo:** bet you'll get it wrong 

**You:** Bedhead? Looks like a rooster?

**You:** [[camera11.jpeg] ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSCQ37gG-asDMsjXhSPelbihBmv-YRzocFm9bPYtPJfnLUtmAAG%3Ahttps%3A%2F%2F64.media.tumblr.com%2F9932e37739fc1eca97e94fdf44746a2b%2Ftumblr_pa86dvWxki1v3i0rao1_500.png&usqp=CAU)

**Kuroo:** u didn't have to be so mean about it :(

 **Kuroo:** the other one is bo 

**You:** I figured 

**You:** He looks wild 

**Kuroo:** im telling him that's a good thing 

**Kuroo:** also ur def the blond 

**Kuroo:** the other guy looks too sweet to be you 

**You:** Touche 

**Kuroo:** yeah 

**Kuroo:** ttyl though i have to do hw 

**You:** Okay, bye kuroo 

**Kuroo:** cya later tsukishima 

**Kuroo:** :) 

**You:** :)

**[ _You_ have deleted (1) message.] **

**Kuroo:** i saw it before u deleted it btw 

**You:** No idea what you're talking about Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was just playing around with links tee-hee


End file.
